School Days
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Regarding the situation with Cho, Pansy and himself he knew he was wrong for all the things he did but never thought of the consequences. If Draco thought she would sit back and do nothing he was surely mistaken. The School Days Finale HP style. SPOILERS


_**School Days**_

**Disclaimer: While I don't own either of the original stories…don't sue. I just wanted to write something along the lines of the FAMED School Days finale…yeah you know the one…**

**Makoto…彼は馬鹿、権利であるか。 Indeed what an idiot!**

**Anyway just to get this on the road…to those who are watching School Days and have not finished nor have you skipped to the ending just to see…I suggest you turn away NOW.**

**Seriously…do it. This is basically the final scenes of 12 involving Sekai, Katsura and Makoto only with a bit more oomph to fit the characters that take on their roles. To them I thank you for your wonderful work!**

**Ron: You thank them? I think they bloody well deserve more then just a bloody thank you if you ask me. I mean he gets-_MPH!_**

**Hermione: _-struggling with the gag on Ron's mouth- _Oh no you do not Ronald, you will not spoil this!**

**Ginny: You know, I think it might be better to skip all of this funny business. And besides that I think that those four are conspiring…_-points to the little pow wow in the corner-_**

**Sera: Oh dear I knew I shouldn't have tied Sasuke to them. Draco will surely corrupt Sasuke and Harry doesn't have enough of a backbone to stand against Itachi Uchiha. _-Harry's bloodcurdling scream is heard…apparently Itachi placed an arm around him-_ Hold on BABY CAKES mama's coming! _–Runs-_**

**Pansy: You know Harry has fought Voldemort and almost died many times and yet he is frightened of a pacifistic ninja with a little brother complex, someone explain this one to me because I am not understanding this.**

**Hermione: _-shrugs-_ I haven't a clue though it might be the sharingan…wasn't the prospect of 48 hours of mindless drarry smutt promised if he ever went against the Akatsuki?**

**Ron: Nmph mitph nomph! Ist amober stomphy!**** (Translate as: Not right now! It's another story!)**

**Cho: Oh I do hope I do well, this is the first story Sera has used me in and as such complex one. Taking the final scenes of School Days and creating from it something more and all together not having to do with the manga/game/anime…well at least not the second half. The first half is just like it.**

**Pansy: Well I guess you can say that it will be intense in the ways of Revenge is the Same but much more ghoulish and beautiful in it's tragedy in a more monstrous way.**

**Ginny: I wonder if I'll get a part in it.**

**Cho: I would hope you wouldn't want a part in something like this it's horrible…**

**Sasuke from the other side of the room smiles: Heh at least I'm not dead in anything she writes anymore.**

**Draco: But doesn't that just means she doesn't write for the Naruto genre anymore and that you have now been succumbed into being a comedic sub character in her consciences thus becoming nothing more then a slight blur?**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!**

**Suddenly the Weasley and Hittachin twins appear: READ ON!**

**…and Yao to! (China): And Review aru!**

* * *

The water was boiling in its pot squealing loudly from the small kitchen of the dormitory but Draco was busily staring at the message of his mobile. He'd just gotten to his room after a particularly long rendezvous with Cho Chang and felt a little tea would sooth his nerves as was today the first day he'd seen Pansy Parkinson his not so much ex-girlfriend but ex jaded lover.

He'd done her wrong, he thought, he knew he'd hurt her and had used her just to get intimate. Hadn't Blaise told him once: _Beware a woman scorned. She _always_ gets even._

And the fact that Pansy swore she was pregnant just made it worse and poor Cho, now with the confirmation of his wandering eyes had finally bedded him in fear that she would lose him to another woman. Cho had lost Cedric Diggory, her first love, in a car accident and was terrified in losing someone she loved. She'd given herself to Draco not for love but because she was afraid to lose him.

If Blaise were here he would say it was a pathetic gesture to keep him…and Draco would ultimately agree because it was true. But he didn't want to think about that so he ignored the feelings of regret and guilt for both the women in his life.

"I'm sorry…? What does she mean by that?" He asked himself as he scrolled down the message. Maybe she'd gotten an abortion. Maybe she had lied about the whole thing just to be with him? Maybe she wanted to be friends again like they used to?

But by the time he reached the end of the message the tea pot was literally screaming and his insides turned to ice. The end of the message at the very bottom: 'Good Bye' staring at him in big bold letters.

"What?" He heard the noise of the door opening and figured it was one of his dorm mates or maybe even Cho. He turned slowly towards them and saw Pansy standing there with one hand in the pocket of her big sweater that couldn't hide the slight bulge of her belly. "Pansy." He said as she rushed forward pulling from her pocket something much too quickly for his eyes to follow. He only registered that it was silver.

And the gut splitting pain in his abdomen as he stumbled and fell to the carpeted floor on his knees, he knew exactly what it was. A knife one of those large ones that he'd seen in his own kitchen and in the horror movies, it was almost comical.

"You disgust me!" He heard from above and looked up at Pansy as he was kicked onto his back. Her arms lifted high above her head and using as much force and momentum she could she brought it forward and imbedded it into his chest.

"Gah…!" He tried to scream but his lungs were already filling with blood so he gagged and gurgled trying to ward off the blows.

"Die!" She shouted now sitting on his thighs stabbing to her content over and over again every time with a new found force and strength only belonging to women truly offended. "DIE!"

He couldn't feel the pain anymore and he knew his body was going into shock. All he could see was her blazing eyes filled with betrayal and joy for his soon death. He remembered the good times and the bad times with her. Kissing her and loving her just for a moments time before he found Cho.

Touches and kisses and intimate moments between them both it was too much to bear that this would be his final thought his last memory. Hurting her, seeing her cry as he and Cho walked passed her hand in hand like she didn't exist.

And then Blaise's words returned to him _'Beware a woman scorned. She _**always**_ gets even.'_

"P-pansy…" he reached up and touched her belly before there was nothing. His arm fell prostrate to the floor with a loud thud and his eyes were empty gray pools of oblivion.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

Pansy stared into those eyes that she loved so very much finding how truly hideous they were in death and the smell of salty iron blood filled her nostrils and the sound of the screaming teapot frightened her. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen lifting the teapot and placing it on the counter.

Turning towards the door she left without a word merely she looked back at the corpse and cried as she walked away.

* * *

"Oh Draco I've brought over some things from my room I thought that I would spend the night-I talked Blaise into staying out tonight with the boys so that we could be alone and he agreed. You know we really do need to talk about everything." But Cho's voice was cut short as she stepped into the dorm, something was terribly wrong. She felt it without moving as she stood in the doorway.

Everything looked as it should. The kitchen was clean, it was the first place one walked in when they stepped into the small dorm. There was nothing that gave any indication something was wrong. "Funny." She said to herself, she felt silly for feeling so drawn out.

She walked towards the counter and touched to kettle, it was warm.

"Draco?" She called out cut heard no answer. Maybe he was in the bathroom? She lifted her phone and dialed his mobile number quickly.

She heard it ring.

_'He's here…but if he wasn't here to greet me…'_ Thoughts of Draco with another girl filled her head. Was he here with Pansy? _'No I shouldn't think that…'_ But she could see it still and her heart knew something was wrong and that it had to do with Pansy.

She walked towards the bedrooms and stopped at the doorway taking a deep breath she opened the door and prepared herself to yell at him and to throw the bag in her hands at him but…

…lying on the ground in congealing blood was Draco. His eyes were opened wide and empty, dead. She didn't move didn't scream like she thought she would she just stared at the dead body of another dead boyfriend. Her mind wandered to their relationship.

**'Chang, will you be my girlfriend?'** He had asked one winter afternoon looking like the perfect Prince he was. Blond hair gleaming in the morning twilight his gray eyes almost appearing amber, they easily absorbed colors. That's what she had liked about his eyes.

**'I love you, Chang.'** The day he had confessed at the cinema still perfectly poised. He had never expected rejection that was how sure of himself he was.

**'I'm sorry Chang! She just, she just threw herself at me and I didn't know what to do with myself. Please forgive me!'** He apologized after she had caught him and Pansy kissing. He'd confessed everything to her confessed that it was his goodbye to Pansy because how could he care for Pansy when he was in love with Cho and how could he take care of the baby Pansy was having. He hadn't even been certain it was his and Cho had never believed that she ever was pregnant.

Then her mind went to the other time, that other long ago relationship with Cedric who was always so kind and gentle and different from Draco.

**'I-I really like you Cho! Please go out with me!'** Cedric had shouted during lunch break looking incredibly flushed and innocent. His blue gray eyes looked anywhere but at Cho and the blush spread even to his ears. Cho liked it most when Cedric had blushed.

**'I love you Cho.' **Cedric had said looking so frightened and so unsure of himself. Cho had laughed because he looked about ready to fall over. He was always so bashful.

**'Cho look out!' **His final words, the crash that had been her fault because she had been speeding. He died immediately at the scene and she remembered the look in his blue gray eyes. Plain nothingness because there was no life behind them and she had sworn if she ever found true love again that she would never lose it.

And Cho had really come to love Draco she had seen herself being with him forever and having a gaggle of children all with upturned black eyes and blond hair.

He had been her first.

She hadn't been sure when she had dropped the bag of pastries she'd been carrying until she steeping into the room crushing a strawberry beneath her boot, she was too busy wondering who had done it and why.

And suddenly she understood. Someone was trying to steal her Draco.

* * *

Pansy wasn't sure why she was walking up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She was not sure why she wasn't skipping town and getting as far away from what she had done.

She'd killed Draco not four hours ago and left the scene sure that perhaps she was seen by someone after all, it wasn't everyday a girl ran from Draco Malfoy's room. And even if it were the norm for girls run away from that room it wasn't normal at all for the girls to be covered in blood that was obviously not theirs.

No not at all.

But the message she'd gotten was from Draco's mobile. _**['Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower. Do not be late.']**_

And she wondered who it could have been unless it was all some horrible hallucination, that maybe she'd somehow dreamed it and nothing had happened. Maybe Draco was alive and asking to meet her because he'd finally made the right decision and left Chang for her.

But that was silly because she knew he was dead she had felt the blade cut into his chest and she remembered the smell of his blood.

Up the wooden stairs she went passed the door frame. Cold night air greeted her and she shivered._ 'Oh so that's who it is.'_ She thought as she grasped the object in her jacket pocket. She walked slowly towards Cho Chang trying to find a way she could lie convincingly to the girls about Draco's death when Cho told her.

She had to lie, of course she did if she wanted to keep the charade of innocence and it wasn't such a hard stretch if you thought about it.

Pansy was not the first girl that Draco was with behind Cho's back. He'd slept with half of the Hufflepuff east dorm, some from the Gryffindor south dorm, two that she knew for sure in the Ravenclaw west dorm and other then Pansy there was Daphne and her sister Astoria from Slytherin north dorm.

All of them he had hurt. All of them could be a suspect in his murder.

Chang **most **of all.

"Did you see the Doctor that I recommended?" Cho asked quietly. Her head was slightly bowed forward so that Pansy couldn't see her eyes.

"No." Pansy said a bit dismissively. She had to act the way she usually did with Chang. Bitter, angry if she changed her story with Chang it would be suspicious. "I did not."

"And why is that?" Cho asked.

Pansy clenched the fist of her left hand tightly exaggerating anger into her appearance and speaking slowly as though Cho were a very small child. "I would never do anything that you recommend. I wouldn't see that doctor."

"Because you're lying, right?" Cho lifted her head as she asked this but there was nothing to determine anything in the expression because there simply was none. Pansy was slightly confused by this after all Chang must have seen the body, must have seen Dead Draco after all she had used the phone that had been lying not a foot from the boys head. "Your pregnancy was a lie to get Draco's attention."

"You're wrong!" Pansy spat, she didn't like the way the conversation was going. What did the baby have to do with anything? She touched her belly softly.

"Am I really?" Cho asked still with the expressionless mask in place.

"I really am pregnant!"

"Then you should have been able to prove it at the doctors, right?" Cho said. "Besides, there is no way for you to have Draco's baby since I am the one with Draco, isn't that right?"

Her eyes watered. Pansy didn't want to cry in front of Chang and normally she wouldn't she'd been good at holding that all in but remembering how she felt about Draco, that Draco was her first and only and that he was dead by her hands she couldn't stop the tears. "I also…I also wanted to be with him!" She shouted. "That's why I let him do whatever he wanted and coped with everything he did! But then for what? Why?"

If she had expected for Chang to simply stare at her blankly after such a confession she would be called a liar. What she thought Chang would do was scold her, scream at her that Draco was dead that it didn't matter because he was hers until the end. But Chang did none of these things she merely stared.

"If this is all about Draco," Cho said slowly. "If it's about Draco…he's right here. How about you go ask him?" She inclined her head to the duffel bag at their side.

"What?" Pansy asked but was promptly ignored. She walked towards the bag and slowly lifted her hands to the zipper. She didn't know what to really expect perhaps it was something that would incriminate her. Pansy unzipped the bag slowly until it opened and peered inside as Cho stared at her.

She stepped back shocked at what she saw falling to her knees and trying hard not to vomit. His head! Draco's head was in that bag and his dull gray eyes were still opened!

Cho finally seemed to come out of her stupor and moved the hand she'd had behind her back to her side letting the cloth around it fall. It was a small hatchet covered in what must have been Draco's dried blood!

"Pansy, please, allow me to confirm…"

Pansy stood quickly her hand going back to her pocket. "What?"

"…if what you're saying is true or not?" Cho ran forward and Pansy almost shrieked as she pulled the same knife she'd killed Draco with out of her pocket. As she lifted it and tried to shove it forward into the rushing girl her but wrist was caught.

She stared in horror at Cho's black eyes as she dropped the knife. Cho's hand, holding the hatchet, moved back then came forward embedding itself into the side of Pansy's neck spraying blood.

_'Draco…'_ Pansy thought and for a moment she saw him standing just beyond Cho smiling. _'I love you.'_

Pansy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the blood covered floor. Cho stared at Pansy's body critically before stepping forward. She crouched down and undid the buttons of the jacket and Pansy's shirt before she set herself to her cruel task. Cutting from between the stomach just beneath the breast all the way down pushing away at the sweat pants it was a deep cut, Cho thought, as she then placed her weapon down and with her hands ripped the wound opened holding the sides apart then reached inside. With her fingers she searched and found…nothing. She'd pulled out only miscellaneous gore but there was…

"Just as I thought. It was a lie." She stood up with her weapon in hand and stared at the dead body. "There's no one inside of you."

* * *

Blaise Zabini was saddened by Draco's death and when he had heard of what happened on the astronomy tower… He couldn't believe it.

"It just doesn't make sense." He said to Neville Longbottom who he sat with at the now empty lunch table.

"But it's true. Harry and Ginny were the ones who saw it. They'd been going up there to snog and they'd found Pansy lying dead on the ground she'd set herself on fire apparently. Ginny was the one who looked in the bag on the bench and found Malfoy's head. Awful thing it was." Neville shook his head. "Horrible. Must have lopped his head off and then burned herself to death. Crazy girl that one but it makes sense. She was expecting his baby after all and he'd abandoned her and shunned her. And you know what they say?"

"What?" Vincent asked as he and Greg sat across from Blaise and Neville.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Cho strolled in looking as morose as ever these days. Blaise eyes met hers for but a moment and Blaise felt a cold wave suddenly come over him. He looked away from her.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"_They _always_ get even_." Blaise simply said vowing to apologize to every girl he had ever wronged. "I need to get out of here." He said to Neville who nodded. Of course Pansy was the most believable killer, Blaise thought as he walked with Neville towards the south dorms.

"**Beware** a woman scorned." He recalled he'd said this to Draco the day he died. Maybe it was time to take his own advice.

**~_Owari_~**

* * *

Ginny: Well I didn't get a speaking role but I'm alright with that…this really happened in the show?

Cho: The murders yes _minus_ the burning corpse.

Pansy: It was fun though wasn't it? All the fake blood and the retractable blade, it was exciting.

Sasuke: It was crappy for those of us that had to clean it up though. I will never get the smell of food dye and syrup out of my nostrils.

Cho: Tell me about it. I was covered in it. The paper Mache head for Draco was fun though.

Sasuke: Really?

Naruto -_nodded-_: Yeah we filled it and hung it up like a piñata, datebayo! But it was filled with random stuff. I got a box of lucky charms and a puppy called AMN. _–Pets puppy- _

Sasuke: Is that…?

Hermione: I think he's from Kingdom Hearts…an Organization member maybe?

Harry -_nods_-: Yes. Quite handy if I must say. Also, from the same makers I got _this_ from the piñata. –_Holds up a yellow bottle_- "Rapist -B- Gone. It's made from harsh toxic chemicals!" _–stares as Itachi writhes in pain on the ground-_ Good stuff.

Itachi: **MY EYES!**

Sasuke: Hilaiorus. –_turns back to Harry_- Where are Malfoy and Weasley?

**From the back of the room random bleeps and bops are heard. Turning around Sasuke sees both boys haunched over some large box and upon closer inspection Sasuke determines that the box is an arcade game.**

Sasuke: Guilty Gear 2?

Ron: **WHAT?!?** Malfoy you cheat!

Draco: I did not cheat! This happens to be a favorite game of mine but…you know muggle stuff isn't that bad. I got something called a _pisp_ from that piñata.

Sera: That's pronounced **P.S.P**

Draco: Whatever.

Sera: What games you get?

Draco: Crisis Core and God of War. A movie came with it also Advent Children.

Ron: Is it Complete?

Draco: Yes.

Ron: -_stares off angrily_- And all I got was a GameBoy and Pokemon Red…oh the injustice of it all.

Sera: Didn't you get a movie to?

Ron: -_mumbles_- Spirits Within...

Sera: Anyway! Review please if you liked it. I guess that if you didn't like the actual story but enjoyed the banter with the characters at the end talks then you can review about that!

Draco: And don't give her flames. Uchiha hates those he's got a list of people who give flames out. I think he's plotting revenge _**Chidori **_style.

Sasuke: _-Smiles maniacally- _Tee Hee_  
_

Harry: So review please and no flames!


End file.
